Behind closed eyes
by KimOfDrac
Summary: The man on stage was talking through a microphone, but still, I couldn't hear a single word. I was lost in the haze of being so close to the person I so secretly was in love with and adored. Someone squeezed past us and it made him put his arm around me. I felt a tingle in the pit of my stomach. It was as if I was dreaming.


_We were sitting on a rounded corner sofa far back in the room. It was located in the basement of an appartment building and on the opposite side from us was a small stage lit with spotlights in red, pink and yellow. It was crouded on the floor but we were pretty much left alone back there._

_The rain pattered againt the small windows close to the ceiling and made them look like tablets of black glitter. It was past nine and the November evening was already shaded in ebenholtz._

_I could see Spencer's face in the red light. It was strange sitting next to him in such a crouded place. We were so close our legs touched. His brown manchester pants against my stonewashed jeans._

_The man on stage was talking through a microphone, but still, I couldn't hear a single word. I was lost in the haze of being so close to the person I so secretly was in love with and adored._

_Someone squeezed past us and it made him put his arm around me. I felt a tingle in the pit of my stomach. It was as if I was dreaming._

_As the person who'd squeezed by passed us, I could see a couple of friends seated next to the stage look at me, making flirty faces at us. It made me feel nervous. They knew how I felt about him and he didn't have a clue._

"_Seems the "press" is watching us" he said with such a nonchalance it shocked me and he removed his arm. I felt cold and hurt. "They might get the wrong idea" he continued._

_He didn't look at me and my throat was getting sore. I bit my lip to stop it from quivering, but the tears were burning in my eyes and I had to excuse myself._

_I headed towards the bathroom, down the steps from the platform where the stage are was and down the hallway of brick walls._

_I locked myself in the ladies bathroom and all these emotions just came over me as I cried quietly. Tears just flowing. I stared at my own reflection in the mirror, feeling pathetic. I reched for the paper towels and wiped my eyes and nose. The only thing I appreciated at that moment was my waterproof mascara. _

_I took a deep breath and straightened my black top. I could hear people laughing. The man on stage was apparently funny. I wouldn't know, I hadn't paid attention to him, and for what?..._

_I let out a deep sigh before I headed out._

_In the hallway I noticed he was standing there. Had he followed me?_

_He was leaning against the brick wall, looking at his phone._

_There were only a few lights, but I could clearly make out a dark, lavender shirt under his striped vest._

_I stopped and just looked at him. I could feel my eyes were puffy and it made me feel a bit embarassed. He looked up from his phone and straight at me before he took a few steps closer._

"_Are you okay?" he asked. I shrugged._

"_I don't know, I just had to get out of there"_

_His hazel eyes flickered a little as he looked into mine._

"_Come with me" he said and reached his hand out towards me, palm open for me to grab. I was confused._

"_I thought you didn't want "the press" to get the wrong idea"_

_I didn't mean to sound like a complete bitch, but I couldn't help it. He looked away and sighed, almost in frustration._

"_I know what I said, but when I saw you leave it gave me a moment to think about it"_

_He grabbed my hand and led me towards the stairs, heading for the main entrance. My feeling of confusion remained. _

"_Think about what?" I asked. My heart was racing from his touch. We walked up the stairs and he stopped by the door._

"_Let's go outside"_

_I looked at him as he spoke and then out the glass in the entrance door. I could feel the cold breeze streaming through from outside. It was still pouring outside._

"_It's raining" I said. He opened the door and dragged me outside with him._

"_I know" he said and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk._

_The asphalt looked like glowing lava near the street light._

_Cold drops hit my skin and I looked at him, waiting. He moved a little closer and I wasn't sure what to do._

_It was dripping from his hair close to his eye and it made me look into his emerald and java marbled pools. They were glowing with gold in the street light._

_We were all alone and I could hear my own heartbeat, feeling it pulsate in my ears._

_He swallowed before he leaned in, giving me a quick kiss. His lips were cold and wet from the rain. My heart skipped a beat and as my blood raced through my vains I felt my fingers tingle. In that short moment I was still able to take in his scent; patchouli and black orchid, both sweet and masculine at the same time._

_He pulled away and looked at me again, as if he could see right through me. I wasn't sure how to feel. I was smitten and happier than ever, but at the same time nervous and insecure. I knew this was my only chance to show him how I felt. I stood on my tip toes and cupped his face as _

_I placed a gentle kiss on his lips, hoping it would be enough for him to get my response. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back, slowly and gently. I could feel his warm breath against my face and I closed my eyes. All I could hear was the soft patter of the rain and the muffled sound of people laughing in the distance._

_It was a moment of pure magic. I still didn't know why or how this could happen but another part of me let those feelings pass. I even forgot the icy rain hitting my bare arms and the chilling breeze circling around us._

_There were so many overwhelming emotions at that moment I felt tears sting under my eyelids and slowly roll down my cheeks. I pulled back slowly and wiped them away, letting out a sigh that made a cloud of steam swirl from my mouth and through the air._

"_Why are you doing this?" my voice came out a hoarse whisper. He just looked at me, as if he was unsure what to do. Little wrinkles appeared on his forehead as he frowned, eyes flickering as he focused on mine. "One minute I'm the girl you can turn into a joke and the next you pull me out in the rain and kiss me"_

_I sniffled and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to keep my emotions in check. He licked his lips and looked down at the ground for a moment._

"_I don't know" he said and looked back up again. His eyes were filled with sincerity and care. I wrapped my arms around myself as I began to feel the cold outside. "It felt like the right thing to do"_

_He slowly reached towards me and stroke my hair softly._

"_I never meant to turn you into a joke" he continued quietly. "I would never want to hurt you"_

_I looked away. I just couldn't look at him in fear of breaking out in tears again._

"_Just seeing you... even in the distance hurt me" I began. "Ever since I first got to know you, I've had these feelings for you and they never stopped growing stronger, and people joke about it, telling me to do this and that to give you a hint... but I knew, I've always known that I would never mean more to you. That I would never wake up next to you or watch the stars with you, or just see that spark in your eyes that would tell me I'm yours"_

_Right after I had said it I regretted every word. It had sounded like something cheesy from some drama show and even though it was all true, I didn't want to spill my every emotion on him. I was sure he'd laugh at me, but instead he wrapped his slim fingers around my hands and gazed into my eyes._

"_Look again" he said._

_Again I felt confused, but I couldn't help but do as he had told me to. There was no possible way he had just meant what I thought he meant. I never wanted to forget that moment._

"_I'm not used to feeling this way and to be honest it took me a long time to realise anyone could feel the same about me" he said quietly and pulled me into his embrace, his cheek against mine. He whispered into my ear. "Will you be mine?"_

_His palms moved slowly up and down my arms, feeling hot against my cold skin. It took me a few seconds to realise what he had asked me. I pulled back and looked into his eyes._

"_Do you mean it?" I asked in a whisper. His eyes were glowing with adoration and honesty as he nodded._

"_Now that I know how you feel I'm not afraid to be true to myself" he said. "I'm in love with you"_

_I pressed my lips together trying to hide my smile and I gave him a quick kiss._

"_Hmm" I mumbled and kissed him again. It made him laugh wich in return made me giggle, but we still managed to sneak in kisses in between laughs and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Yes" I said._

_We kept kissing, our lips messily tasting eachother. I was cold and wet but it was like I was afraid of not being able to breathe without his mouth on my own. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue and he accepted the invitation without hesitating. I was getting excited and I could tell from his soft panting he was too. _

"_We... should probably... get inside" I managed to say inbetween kisses. He nodded and let out an accepting groan, but neither of us attempted to let go of the other. I knew we had to stop before I lost control completely. I pulled away and watched him pant heavily, the mist of steam swirling around his face._

"_We should get our coats" he said quietly with a chuckle and I nodded. He had a different glow around him now. A blush had spread across his face and there was a radiance of joy and calm, even though I could see his pulse through the skin on his throat._

_And then I woke up. It had all just been a dream._

**AN: This was based on a dream I had and I just had to get it out of my system. What do you think, do you want me to keep writing on this or do you want it to remain a one-shot? R&R**


End file.
